


Checklists

by Palantiriel



Series: Submission [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palantiriel/pseuds/Palantiriel
Summary: Steve's, Darcy's, and Bucky's limits lists. Additional limits lists will be added as the series progresses.





	1. Steve

Steve Rogers

Male- Straight

Top/Dom

**Likes-**

Blindfolds

Bondage- light/heavy, public/under clothes

Restraints- leather/rope/cloth

Cuffs- leather

Gags- rubber/cloth/ball/

Spreader Bar

Stocks

Spanking

Hair Pulling

Vaginal/Anal sex

Barebacking

Fellatio- Receiving/Watching

Cunnilingus- Giving/Watching

Anal Plugs/Beads—small/under clothes/large/public

Hand jobs- Receiving/Watching

Partner Swallowing

Cumming on Partner

Vaginal/Anal dildo/vibrator- Giving/Watching

Masturbation

Rimming

Outdoor sex/scenes

Orgasm Control

Biting

Tickling- feathers, hands, etc.

Kissing

Teasing

Slutty Clothes- private/public

Video- watching

Erotic Modelling- photos/drawing/painting

Forced nudity- private

Vaginal/Anal fingering

Begging

Physical exam

Following/Giving orders

Punishment- spanking/whipping, lecture, standing in corner, orgasm denial

Massages- giving/receiving

Chosen clothes/food

Collar- public/private

**Willing to Try-**

Harness- leather/rope

Cuffs- metal

Gags- tape/ring/phallic

Straight jacket

Suspension- upright/horizontal

Whipping- flogger/single tail/riding crop/belts/straps

Breast/Pussy Slapping/Whipping

Double/Triple Penetration

Forced Homosexuality- watching

Forced Masturbation

Phone Sex

Strap-on-Dildo- (watching) penetration/sucking/wearing

Dilation

Scratching

Ice Cubes

Wax Play

Nipple Play- clothespins/clamps/suction cups/weights

Clit Clips

Threesomes- M/M/F, M/F/F

Share/Swap/Swing

Breath control/Choking

Humiliation- verbal

Public Exposure

Roleplay- Daddy/daughter, gangbang, whore, medical, school, fantasy, new names

Exhibitionism- friends

Voyeurism

Video- recording

Forced nudity- friends/public

Food play

Kneeling

Crawling

Postures

Rituals

Leashes

**Soft Limits-**

Metal Cuffs

Cages/Cells

Canes

Inverted Suspension

Whipping- hairbrush/wood paddle

Fisting- vaginal/anal

Speculum- vaginal/anal

Sexual deprivation

Abrasion

Tens Unit

Humiliation- private/public

Objectification

Roleplay- fear, prison, abandonment, initiation, wrestling, interrogation, kidnapping

Exhibitionism- strangers

Restrictive rules- behavior, eye contact, speech, exercise

Serving

Consensual Non-consent

**Hard Limits-**

Chains/Manacles/Irons

Suspension hooks

Sleep sacks

Vacuum Beds

Mouth Bit

Full Head Hood

Immobilization

Slapping/Punching- body/face

Full body Beating

Mummification

Figging/Radishing

Forced Heterosexuality

Threesome- same sex

Violet Wand

Zapping

Cupping

Fire Play

Knife Play/Cutting/Piercing/Body Modification

Hot oil

Cock/Balls/Crotch torture

Spitting

Washing mouth with soap

Asphyxiation

Role Play- animal, race, sleep deprivation, age, mind control/hypnotism, religious

Body fluids

Washroom restriction


	2. Darcy

Darcy Lewis

Female- Straight/Bi-Curious

Bottom/Sub

**Likes-**

Blindfolds

Bondage- light/heavy, public/under clothes

Restraints- leather/rope/cloth

Cuffs- leather

Gags- rubber/cloth/ball

Spreader Bar

Stocks

Spanking

Hair Pulling

Vaginal sex/fingering

Barebacking

Fellatio- Giving

Cunnilingus- Receiving/Watching

Hand jobs- Giving/Watching

Swallowing

Partner Cumming on

Vaginal dildo/vibrator- receiving/Watching

Masturbation

Rimming

Outdoor sex/scenes

Orgasm Control

Biting

Tickling- feathers, hands, etc.

Kissing

Teasing

Slutty Clothes- private/public

Video- watching

Forced nudity- private

Begging

Physical exam

Following orders

Punishment- spanking/whipping, lecture, standing in corner, orgasm denial

Massages- giving/receiving

Collar- public/private

Phone Sex

**Willing to Try-**

Harness- leather/rope

Cuffs- metal

Gags- tape/ring/phallic

Whipping- flogger/single tail/riding crop/belts/straps

Breast/Pussy Slapping/Whipping

Double Penetration

Forced Homosexuality- watching/receiving

Forced Masturbation

Strap-on-Dildo- penetration/sucking/wearing

Scratching

Ice Cubes

Wax Play

Nipple Play- clothespins/clamps/suction cups/weights

Clit Clips

Threesomes- M/M/F, M/F/F

Share/Swap/Swing

Breath control/Choking

Humiliation- verbal

Roleplay- Daddy/daughter, gangbang, medical, school, fantasy, new names, kidnapping, rape

Exhibitionism- friends

Forced nudity- friends

Food play

Kneeling

Crawling

Postures

Rituals

Leashes

Consensual Non-consent

Chosen clothes/food

Anal Plugs/Beads—small/under clothes/ public

Erotic Modelling- photos/drawing/painting

**Soft Limits-**

Metal Cuffs

Cages/Cells

Whipping- hairbrush/wood paddle

Sexual deprivation

Abrasion

Tens Unit

Humiliation- private/public

Objectification

Roleplay- fear, prison, abandonment, initiation, interrogation, sleep deprivation, whore

Exhibitionism- strangers

Serving

Voyeurism

Video- recording

Immobilization

Anal Sex/Fingering

Forced nudity- public

Suspension- upright/horizontal

Straight jacket

Public Exposure

Anal Plugs/Beads—large

Dilation

Anal dildo/vibrator- receiving

Triple Penetration

**Hard Limits-**

Chains/Manacles/Irons

Suspension hooks

Sleep sacks

Vacuum Beds

Mouth Bit

Full Head Hood

Slapping/Punching- body/face

Full body Beating

Mummification

Figging/Radishing

Forced Heterosexuality

Threesome- same sex

Violet Wand

Zapping

Cupping

Fire Play

Knife Play/Cutting/Piercing/Body Modification

Hot oil

Cock/Balls/Crotch torture

Spitting

Washing mouth with soap

Asphyxiation

Role Play- animal, race, age, mind control/hypnotism, religious, wrestling

Body fluids

Washroom restriction

Restrictive rules- behavior, eye contact, speech, exercise

Fisting- vaginal/anal

Speculum- vaginal/anal

Inverted Suspension

Canes


	3. Bucky

James "Bucky" Barnes

Male- Straight

Top/Dom

**Likes-**

Blindfolds

Bondage- light/heavy, public/under clothes

Restraints- leather/rope/cloth

Cuffs- leather

Spreader Bar

Stocks

Spanking

Hair Pulling

Vaginal/Anal sex

Barebacking

Fellatio- Receiving/Watching

Cunnilingus- Giving/Watching

Anal Plugs/Beads—small/under clothes/large/public

Hand jobs- Receiving/Watching

Partner Swallowing

Cumming on Partner

Vaginal/Anal dildo/vibrator- Giving/Watching

Masturbation

Rimming

Outdoor sex/scenes

Orgasm Control

Biting

Tickling- feathers, hands, etc.

Kissing

Teasing

Slutty Clothes- private/public

Video- watching

Erotic Modelling- photos/drawing/painting

Forced nudity- private

Vaginal/Anal fingering

Begging

Physical exam

Following/Giving orders

Massages- giving/receiving

Collar- public/private

Breath control/Choking

Humiliation- verbal

Nipple Play- clothespins/clamps/suction cups/weights

Clit Clips

Breast/Pussy Slapping/Whipping

**Willing to Try-**

Harness- leather/rope

Cuffs- metal

Gags- rubber/cloth/ball/tape/ring/phallic

Suspension- upright/horizontal

Whipping- flogger/ riding crop/ hairbrush

Double/Triple Penetration

Forced Homosexuality- watching

Forced Masturbation

Phone Sex

Strap-on-Dildo- (watching) penetration/sucking/wearing

Dilation

Scratching

Ice Cubes

Wax Play

Threesomes- M/M/F, M/F/F

Share/Swap/Swing

Public Exposure

Roleplay- Daddy/daughter, gangbang, whore, medical, school, fantasy, new names, fear, prison, abandonment, initiation, wrestling, interrogation, kidnapping

Exhibitionism- friends

Voyeurism

Video- recording

Forced nudity- friends/public

Food play

Kneeling

Crawling

Postures

Rituals

Leashes

Punishment- lecture, standing in corner, orgasm denial

Knife Play

Consensual Non-consent

Chosen clothes/food

**Soft Limits-**

Metal Cuffs

Cages/Cells

Canes

Inverted Suspension

Whipping- wood paddle/ single tail/belts/straps

Fisting- vaginal/anal

Speculum- vaginal/anal

Sexual deprivation

Abrasion

Tens Unit

Humiliation- private/public

Objectification

Exhibitionism- strangers

Serving

Immobilization

Punishment- spanking/whipping

Straight jacket


End file.
